


Angry Little Princess

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: His daughter keeps watching them from the other side of the room with a happy smile on her angelic face. (Wishing her father would be brave enough for another angry little princess in his life).





	Angry Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Angry Little Princess**

**.**

**.**

He only agrees to escort her to that CBI event she’s supposed to go to because he’s made a big mess at that crime scene this morning and he really needs to make it up to her now.  _(He really hates it when she’s angry with him)._

She looks beautiful in that black dress she’s wearing, her dark curly hair falling down her back and he can’t stop thinking that she’s looking like a princess.(It’s what Charlotte thinks, too).  _(She tells him standing next to him)._ And of course she’s right.

He keeps watching her from afar, sitting side by side with his daughter. (Watching her waving her champagne glass and talking to people with a smile on her face.)  _(And he wishes he could make her smile, too)._

It’s Charlotte who tells him to go and ask her for a dance later that night.  _(And he does)_. (He’s always been unable to deny his daughters requests).

He keeps swaying her over the dancefloor for the rest of the night, his arm around her small waist and her hand soft into his own. He holds her gently, her body pressed against his.  _(Fitting into his embrace almost perfectly)._

His daughter keeps watching them from the other side of the room with a happy smile on her angelic face.  _(Wishing her father would be brave enough for another angry little princess in his life)._

**.**

**.**


End file.
